Reencuento con el pasado
by MisaoKiriyu
Summary: relata como a mi em gustaria que fuera la historia en si .
1. cap 1 Reencuentro con el pasado

_**Ohayo! .. etto… bueno este es mi primer fanfic . si suena similar a otros mera coincidencia xD**_

_**Naa….. pasando de la broma espero realmente ke les guste el manga de Skip Beat! O como = se le conoce SB! xD… honestamente esto lo escribi en el verano tras largas! Horas de osio xDDD realmente espero de corazón ke sea recivido bien ..**_

_**Sera el primer cap. De muxos ( eso espero) xDDD la salud no me acompaña muxo, U.U). bueno saludos y abrazos =D.**_

_**Para cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o solo cntacto conmi persona (en el buen sentido de la palabra claro esta ¬¬+) en facebok me encuentran bajo el nombre de Misao Kiriyu ^^ eso besos tau =D.**_

**Cap 1: "Reencuentro con el pasado…"**

-U.U que Hare? - se decía kyoko, pensando en si aceptar o no la propuesta de trabajo que Sawara-san le diera….

/Flash back/

-Ring…. Ring….. – sonaba en celular de kyoko..

-Moshi moshi!- dijo kyoko.

_**-Ohh kyoko-chan… tengo una propuesta de un pequeño drama para ti, el cual serás co protagonista con un nuevo talento que desea lanzarse al mundo de los doramas; te interesaría el papel? – **_dijo Sawara…

-Clarooooooo….. De que se trata, quienes serán mis compañeros, o mas bien con quien debo protagonizarlo? – dijo una muy, pero muy animada kyoko con ojos de estrellitas *-* …

_**-Esto es lo que no se si, ….. te agradara….. hmmm es acerca de Fuwa sho – **_un ya resignado Sawara esperaba los gritos aterradores de la joven actriz u.U…

-….

-…..

-…..

-…..( paso un largo rato antes que kyoko dijera una sola palabra….)

-por favor Sawara-san, podría responder mañana durante la mañana?- un muy tranquila kyoko hablaba.. (Cosa muyyyyyyyyyyy rara xD)

_**-**__**Claro… entenderé si declinas la oferta, bueno tengo que dejarte piénsalo… es una buena forma de demostrar tu talento, serás co-protagonista, solo eso puedo decirte, bueno me despido ^^U **_–__y Sawara colgó el teléfono__

-…. Que demonios es estoooo! Como se le ocurre al estupido sho! Que aceptaré eso! Que se largué a otro planeta con su estupido dorama, porque eso será un estupido dorama! - kyoko gritaba como loca en la sala de la Sección Loveme!... saliendo disparados sus demonios con ganas de destruir todo a su paso ¬_¬# (ven que si salieron su demonios xDDD)

/fin Flash back/

-Que debo hacer… Sawara-san dijo que esta era mi… pero el solo pensar en trabajar con el…..¡ MALDITO SHOTAROOOOO! – decía kyoko…

-Hmmm si sigues mostrando esa cara de enojo, y esas poses de miedo nadie se te acercará, mogami-san ^^ - un tranquiló y relajado Ren se le dirigía con una gran sonrisa caballerosa.

-Tsuruga-san… - una muy avergonzada kyoko lo miraba totalmente roja….

-…?, ocurre algo malo Mogami-san? – dijo Ren algo serio.

-no… no es nada… o mas bien no se que hacer con respecto a una propuesta de un dorama – dijo kyoko con la cabeza agachada.

-Drama?, de que drama hablas? – Ren se quedo callado x unos momentos y recordó lo que Yashiro le dijo momentos antes.

-Flash back-

-Ren escuche por casualidad hablar a Sawara-san y kyoko sobre un dorama dónde pedían que ella fuera la co-protagonista – dijo Yahiko.

-Es muy bueno para su carrera, cuando la vea la felicitare – dijo Ren.

-Hmmm…. Es que Ren no me comprendes….. Quien será el protagonista será Fuwa Sho… y quiere que sea kyoko su compañera en el drama - con cara de terror cerro los ojos pensando que Ren pondrían cara de pocos amigos.

-Un crudo silencio invadió ese instante **(no esto no puede estar pasando… no ahora.. no cuando al fin estoy dispuesto a confesarle a kyoko que soy Kuon….. maldito Fuwa por que siempre tienes que aparecer en su vida)**, hasta que reacciono.

-Eso no es problema Yashiro, hablare con el presidente para que mueva sus contactos y me incluyan en el drama, así Fuwa no intentara nada contra ella ^^ - con una sonrisa caballerosa de miedo.

-**Ren da miedo cuando de Fuwa y kyoko se trata… jojo pero si son los celos es obvió jojo.. - se decía Yahiko con una sonrisa picara.**

- fin flash back-

-Ahhhh… al drama en el que participare al igual que tu… en dónde Fuwa ara su debut como actor – sonrisa falsa muy brillante – seguramente el pensara que actuar es como cantar ufff... no sabe que esto será un gran reto y tal vez en vez de esquilar a la oveja salga el esquilado, que pena me da - con una gran sonrisa brillante y muy caballerosa.

-Los demonios de kyoko se comenzaron a levantar ante este suceso y a rodearlo como atraídos por el aura que en ese minuto Ren emitía.

-Se despidieron sin decir ninguna palabra, claro que kyoko seguía como ida inmersa en su decisión… y Ren sin poder decirle que no aceptará tal propuesta… ya era hora d la cita que pidió con Lory…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº / 

-Es extraño que seas tu quien solicite pedirme algo, que ocurrió con Kyoko-chan ahora – Lory sabia que solo trabándose d ella Ren podría pedir alguna cita urgente.

-…. ^^U – carita de Ren.

-Si es sobre ella… quiero pedirte que muevas tus contactos para ser parte del drama donde debutara Fuwa Sho… dónde el será protagonista y donde quere que Mogami-san sea su co-protagonista – dijo muy serio

-Mmmm,…. Tratándose de la compañía discográfica, pues es como obvio que acudieran a los directores de LME… eso no será problema alguno, la cosa es que papel tendrás? Se supone k el libreto lo escribió el mismo Fuwa basado en su infancia – dijo Lory con una sonrisa y expulsando humo de la pipa…

-…. Su infancia…. Solo habría que agregar a un nuevo personaje y ya se cual será el nombre de este personaje… - dijo Ren muy seguro

ººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Eras pasadas las 10 AM y Kyoko ya tenia clara la respuesta... se dirigió hasta la oficina de Sawara, con una determinación muy clara. Claro que ni siquiera ella misma sabia quienes estaban en LME…

-Cuando Kyoko entro a la oficina, nadie estaba ahí y eso el extraño mucho se acercó al escritorio d Sawara-san y vio una pequeña nota que decía:

_Srta. Mogami-san por favor presentarse _

_en la oficina del presidente Takarada._

_Atte. L.T._

_PDD: vente rápido Mogami-chan.._

-Kyoko extrañada se apresuro y llego rápidamente a la oficina del presidente. Y para su sorpresa estaban; por un lado Shoko, Sho y el director Ogata y por el otro lado estaban Tsuruga-san Yahiko-san, y en medio estaban Sawara-san y el presidente sentados (como tratando de parar una pelea) xDDD

-eeehhh con su permiso Sr. Presidente… me mando a llamar? - dijo una desconcertada Kyoko.

-Antes que nada Mogami-san, dinos tu respuesta participaras o no en el drama? - dijo Lory muy serio

-Todos estaban muy expectantes a la respuesta de la joven de ojos ambar… sobre todo Sho y Ren eran los más interesados en su respuesta.

-Mi respuesta no fue fácil de tomar… pero debo mirar esta oportunidad como un futuro para próximos proyectos, así que m respuesta es si!, no lo hago por ti estupido Sho! Es por que soy una profesional – mirando a Sho con una seguridad y ojos desafiantes…

-Por supuesto, eso esperaba de ti Kyoko la mujer que escogí para venirme de esa provincia sin futuro donde vivíamos – dijo Sho

-Ren no podía contenerse mas, así que dijo muy fríamente – mi papel será el de Kuon… - dijo Ren.

-todos quedaron pasmados… congelados y los mas afectados al anuncio fueron: Lory…Sho y Kyoko… sobre todo ella…

_**Espero les aya gustado el comienzo ., ( si esta como ke muy resumido . lo se, = ke se ke tengo falta d ortografía) soy humana U.U, no recuerdo si tengo bien escrito el nombre de **__**"Yashiro Yukihito" pero si no lo tengo bien aca ta xDD… = ke si tengo en partes mal puesto Lory = xDDD n es Rory com e bist en algunos fanfic .! es Lory Takarada… bueno ns vemos =D… ahahha vdd ire poniendo la ficha tecnica d cada personaje x siacaso sip =D. en este cap empesare con Ren obviamente **_

_**º¬º**_

_**Tsuruga Ren**_

_Apodo: Ren  
>Nombre: Ren<br>Apellido: Tsuruga  
>Edad: 20 años<br>Empleo: actor  
>Raza: Humano<br>Sexo: hombre  
>Sexualidad: homosexual<br>Descripción Física:Moreno, alto, ojos violeta, de cuerpo fuerte.  
>Descripción Psicológica: Es conocido por su carácter paciente y amigable con todo el mundo, Ren tiene un extraña manera de mostrar sus emociones o animo, cuando está molesto o es irónico saca su sonrisa de aparador, deslumbrante pero poco profunda, pero cuando esta celoso o realmente molesto, su cara toma un tiente frio de asesinato, y deja salir una aura oscura. Pero también puede dar una dulce y angelical sonrisa que ciega y marea a las mujeres. O su mirada calculadora y coqueta<br>Gustos: Las cosas salgan como a el le gustan, la persona que ame.  
>Odios: Quisquilloso con la gente con la que tiene confianza.<br>Historia: Tsuruga Ren es un famoso actor en Japón, de muy buena fama ya que es el numero uno que decide tomarse un tiempo para descansar, así que busca algo para descansar y encuentra un folleto sobre la ciudad, y que mejor ir a otra nueva ciudad a descargar su estres y mas comprandose una mascota._


	2. cap 2 Ampor a prueba de balas

Ke les parecio el 1º cap. Espero ke les aya gustado *-*

**Cap 2: "Amor a prueba de balas."**

-Ren no podía contenerse mas, así que dijo muy fríamente – mi papel será el de Kuon… - dijo Ren.

-todos quedaron pasmados… congelados y los mas afectados al anuncio fueron: Lory…Sho y Kyoko… sobre todo ella…

-No, no es posible como sabe ese nombre Tsuruga-san, como lo sabe! Dígame – una Kyoko desconcertada y muy confusa. – **(como puede sabes ese nombre Tsuruga-san, es el nombre del hijo de Kuu oto-san, esto debe tener una explicación…. Espera Kyoko por que quiere ser ese personaje, por que lo quere meter en la historia de la infancia del estupido Sho, que ocurre acá)** – por favor alguien podría explicarme lo que ocurre no entiendo a lo que se refiere Tsuruga-san – dijo Kyoko mirando a Lory.

-Ufff…. Ren será mejor que vallan a la habitaron de al lado y es mejor que esta vez seas 100% claro – dijo Lory con un tono de resignación

-pero por que Presidente Lory, es algo confidencial o que ocurre – seguía mus desconcertada Kyoko – Tsuruga-san que ocurre, que esta pasando? Tsuruga-san! Respóndame – insistía Kyoko al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna del morenote con mirada de matador (xDDD).

-Ren la tomo de la mano y la llevó prácticamente jalándola hacia dónde Lory le había indicado… esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, claro que el único que objeto dicha acción fue Shotaro, que con un movimiento rápido se les paro enfrente con una mirada de odio, recordando lo que Lory les había dicho a el y a Shoko **(jejeje… bienvenido joven estrella de rock es un gusto que seleccionaras mi compañía para que te proporcionara un director y compañeros escogidos por ti, solo que de antemano que no dejare que Ogata dirija tu drama y que Kyoko-san participe, si no aceptas la participación de Ren? je je je .. que me dices…. - le dijo Lory).**

-que crees que ases Tsuruga, crees que puedes jalar a una chica así? Con que derecho lo haces? No eres nadie solo un actor… su sempai nada mas como amigo de la infancia no permitiré que le digas algo que a ponga peor de lo que esta – dijo un enfurecido Sho

-Déjanos pasar, se que no esta bien por lo mismo tengo que explicarle algo importante… así que apártate del camino – Ren lo miro con esa mirada como la que tenia cuando supo que el salvador de Kyoko, cuando fue acosada por Reino, había sido el mismo Fuwa – con un empujón lo aparto del camino… y entraron a la habitación asignada por Lory.

-Mogami-san mmm…. Tengo que decirte algo importante… es probable que me odies por haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo, mas importante aun las veces que te vi llorar y sufrir desee tanto poder consolarte como lo hacia cuando eras pequeña… - dijo Ren

-Espera un momento Tsuruga-san, que dices tu no me consolabas cuando y era pequeña, es mas cuando escuche el nombre de Kuon saliendo de tus labios, me dije: talvez Tsuruga-san sabia de la existencia del hijo de oto-san Kuu, pero lo que me estas diciendo ahora mismo no tiene nada que ver. – una Kyoko un tanto enojada y atemorizada a la respuesta de Ren.

-Kyoko me considerabas un hada… cuando me fui te di la piedra que guardas como un tesoro.

-…. No! Estas mintiendo me estas mintiendo Tsuruga-san eres muy cruel, Kron es algo sagrado para mi, sus recuerdos, todo el! Y tratas de acerté pasar por él eso es muy bajo aun mas bajo que el idiota de Shotaro! – Kyoko se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba

-Por favor cálmate solo escúchame?

-No aléjate de mi no te me acerques!

-Kyoko por favor, esto es aun mas difícil para mi! Solo escúchame

-que no te me acerques – en ese instante la voz de ambos se comenzó a subir, los que estaban en la habitación contigua comenzaron a escuchar gritos (mas de Kyoko)

-Cálmate por favor Kyoko! – Ren se acercó a sujetarla firmemente para que lo escuchara.

-No! Aléjate, suéltame! ….. te odio Tsuruga Ren…. Te odioo! – dijo Kyoko por ultimo con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Fue entonces que entro Sho y ella se desmayo.

-Que le hiciste cabron? Responde! – un enfurecido Sho agarro a Kyoko mientras miraba a Ren con odio.

-Que paso aquí Ren? – dijo Lory

-… - Ren no decía ni una sola palabra

-Ren que paso, te estoy hablando responde! – Lory ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Ren? Que paso dinos! Por que Kyoko-chan se desmayo? Ren por favor responde! – Yahiko preguntaba muy intrigado

-E... e… ella….. Ella me odia – fueron las únicas palabras que logro decir Ren, antes de ser interrumpidos por una visita inesperada!

/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Una media hora antes de todo lo ocurrido. Pisaba suelo japonés una estrella y su esposa!

-Darling, podré ver a nuestro querido Kuon verdad? (ojos de estrellitas) – dijo la hermosa mujer de esbelta figura, cabello rubio muy largo casi rizado, una dulce y maternal voz, ojos color verdes, piel blanca y alta. Su nombre era Julie

-Claro! Esa es la idea que sea una gran sorpresa, además te presentare a nuestra hija igual *-* te encantara – decía muy emocionado Kuu

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/

-E... e… ella….. Ella me odia – fueron las únicas palabras que logro decir Ren, antes de ser interrumpidos por una visita inesperada!

-Pero que ocurrió para que te dijera eso? – Preguntaron todos, ecepto Sho y Shoko que trataban de despertar a Kyoko – debió ser algo que ni ella misma lograra perdonar, que fue lo que dijiste para que ella reaccionara de esa manera? –Dijo Yahiko – ni yo mismo entiendo lo que paso – dijo Ren deprimidamente.

-ring ring….. – el celular de Lory comenzó a sonar – Si diga?

_**-Jefe! Ohayo! Como te encuentras, sabes en este minuto estamos entrando a LME, claro que disfrazados podríamos encontrarnos en la oficina la sección LOVEME?**_ –dijo Kuu

-0.0… - no creo que a Ren le haga gracia el verlos acá sin previo aviso – dijo el Jefe – es mas no es un buen momento para él, esta pasando un shock emocional, y creo que le tomara tiempo arreglarlo. No obstante ire por ustedes solo esperen ya mando a mi hombre de confianza.

-Mogami-san estas mejor?, tengo un trabajo en este minuto para ti – el jefe continuo diciéndole – es mas quiero que estés con mis invitados mientras hablo con Ren, y no quiero un no de tu parte. –finalizo.

-De acuerdo presidente – algo desanimada contesto Kyoko, pero puesto que se trataba de una orden del presidente no podía negarse, aun si su corazón estaba lastimado, dolido y en ese minuto increíblemente para ella era Sho quien estaba a su lado abrazándola y pidiéndole que no llorara mas puesto que le partía el corazón al rubio verla en ese estado.

-dejaras de tener esa cara Kyoko?, realmente se que hice mal en tratarte como basura, y me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy, y seguiré lamentándome hasta no ser perdonado por ti que eres la mujer.. qu…. - llego Ren con un aura amenazante, puesto logro escuchar algo de lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo a su Kyoko.

-Que miras perdedor? Quieres causarle mas dolor y lagrimas de las que ya le haz hecho derramar? – le guitoneo el rubio al pelinegro.

-Tego que hablar con ella de algo que no te incumbe, solo a ella y ami asíque déjanos Fuwa – con los ojos ardiendo en furia al ver que este la tenia abrazada y ella ni siquiera decía nada de la situación.

-Lo que tenga que decirme Tsuruga-san espero que sea en el trabajo, ahora si me disculpan el Jefe me pidió un favor con permiso, y gracias Sho… por estar aquí…pero aun no olvido lo que tu me hiciste – con los ojos que ya se le llenaban de lagrimas Ren vio esa escena dónde el la ayudaba a levantarse, y el pelinegro miraba como si fuera un intruso que nada debía hacer ahí…- la pelinaranja miro a Ren con ojos llenos de lagrimas, dolor y divagando que debía hacer respecto a su príncipe.

/

-al llegar buscar a los amigos del jefe Kyoko se sentía tan mal que paso de largo sin ver a Kuu, este por su parte se dio cuenta de su estado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la muchacha se asusto y se largo a llorar sin control! – que le hiciste Darling ¬¬ , pobre chica ser asustada por un tipo como tu que espanto uff – Julie como me dices es a mi que soy tu amado esposo T_T el padre de tu único hijo, bueno ella igual es tu hija desde que la adopte, te la presento – y recién ahí Kyoko reconoció a Kuu.

-Oto-san! – envuelta en llanto se aferro a el, ni Julie y mucho menos Kuu sabían por que el de sus lagrimas.

-Que ocurre hija? – pregunto Kuu, muy preocupado

-Es que…. Mi sempai me mintió todo este tiempo T^T y justo ase un rato me confeso algo que era para mi realmente importante T^T

-..? – será que Ren le dijo que era mi hijo? – pensaba Kuu

-pero nenita que te dijo tu sempai? – interrumpió Julie

-pues dijo que era alguien que yo quise mucho en el pasado cuando éramos niño, cuando aun vivía en Kioto T^T y ahora realmente no se que hacer ni que pensar de el T^T

-mmm… comprendo, pero el te explicó el porque de su actuar? – prosiguió Kuu muy sorprendido.

-realmente no… me puse histérica no quería creer lo que me decía….es mas le dije que lo odiaba T^T y yo… realmente lo amo T^T

-ambos, Kuu y Julie se miraron con gotitas en la cabeza ^^U – pero haber dinos que te dijo exactamente, como te dijo esa verdad?

-bueno él me dijo que era el amigo con quien yo pasaba tardes enteras a la oriya de un río, para mi era como un príncipe… yo pensaba que era un hada… rubio, alto, ojos verdes… como los de usted señora… por cierto quien es usted? ^^U – Pregunto Kyoko.

-ooohhhh es cierto mi Darling no nos a presentado aun, soy Julie la esposa de Kuu Hizuri y por como el te considera, y honestamente en este rato yo también… pues soy tu madre ^^

- =O , tengo una madre muy bella =$ - se sonrojo la pequeña Kyoko.

-Que halagó muchas gracias, tu igual lo eres =). Pero bueno continua!

-hai!.. y pues me dijo que su nombre no era Tsuruga Ren, que su verdadero nombre era Kuon… mi amigo de la infancia T^T .. el siempre supo que yo quería verlo y nunca me lo confeso… por eso me siento dolida T_T

-0.0… -un sudor muy frío recorrió la espalda de ambos padres….

-pero querida… es… es mejor que lo dejes explicarte no crees? ^^U – dijo Kuu, pero Julie habiendo escuchado lo ultimo… sabia que si le ocultaban eso también serian odiados por la joven, así fue como le contó la historia..

-Kyoko-chan te contare una historia sip ^^ - Kuu la miro con miedo , es mas miro a ambas con mucho temor, y disimuladamente llamo al jefe para que trajera a Ren hasta dónde estaban… - nosotros… tenemos un hijo, el pues fue llevado a distintas locaciones mientras Kuu y yo trabajábamos por el mundo, es mas en una ocasión Kuu tubo que hacer una película en Japón… se trasladaron a Kioto puesto era la mejor locación, era la ciudad natal de el y la considero perfecta… - Kyoko algo sorprendida escuchaba ala hermosa mujer con atención – era lógico que un niño de 9 años… mientras su padre filmaba en las locaciones el salía a dar paseos por los alrededores de donde se hospedaban, un día antes de irse de ese lugar Kuu le dijo que abandonarían el sitio pues ya no era necesaria su presencia, sus escenas estaba completas y quería regresar a Hollywood, esto puso pálido a nuestro hijo que no quería irse de aquel sitio pues el tenia una amiga especial con quien compartía tardes enteras, de esto supimos mucho después… - ehh! Espere un minuto… dijo tardes enteras… una amiga… cerca de un río …. Me trata de decir que su hijo es….

-Kuon! Mira la sorpresa que te traje! Tu madre!

-Kyoko estaba como estatua! Y por su parte Julie, Kuu y el jefe sonreían!

/Flash back/

-Jefeeeeee! Baje de inmediato, y traiga a Kuon! Estamos con Kyoko-chan y Julie le esta contando el como Kuon se enamoro de ella… no es romántico *-*

-que as dicho padre! No le digan nada! Que vergüenza! - y Ren colgó!

/Fin flash back/

-Kyoko…. Yo… quiero…. Hmmm – no sabia como pedirle a su amada que le dejara explicarle!

-Kyoko-chan te escuchara no es así hija ^^ - le dijo la rubia a una Kyoko sonrojada…

-etto…etto…. Si… dejare que me expliques – dijo ella

-Ren estaba tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras que se sentaron algo alejados del trío que no dejaba de mirar y tratar de escucharlos – Kyoko-chan yo… - desde la infancia que no escuchaba a su príncipe decirle así… eso la sonrojo aun mas… - yo… trate de regresar por muchos años… pero… no se me concedió… una ves que fui creciendo me comencé a meter en el mundo del entretenimiento… pero tras la sombra del famoso Kuu Hizuri no podía destacar así fue que me bien a Japón sin su autorización… una vez acá mi primer objetivo fue ser reconocido, y luego seria ir por ti y traerte conmigo… pero cuando fui a buscarte… tu habías desaparecido no encontré pista sobre ti… perdí la esperanza y fue que te encontré acá.. justo donde menos espere encontrarte… para la mala suerte pensé que solo eras de las mujeres que solo buscan venganza y comencé a tratarte de manera inadecuada.. cuando vi la piedra esa noche… supe que eras tu… y trate.. de verdad que trate de buscar la manera de decirte… pero… ese Fuwa siempre que estaba un paso mas cerca aparecía y no sabia como decírtelo… Kyoko-Chan perdóname por favor – Ren soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas que dejaron paralizados a todos quienes estaban atentos a ellos ( los 3 mosqueteros xDDD ).

-Korn… digo Kuon… te entiendo… perdóname tu igual… actúe de manera irracional, no como debería actuar una persona madura tu = debe perdonarme, pero no llores sip… yo…. Yo… te …qu…. Quiero =$ - y Kyoko se puso color tomate. Ren al escuchar eso tomo el mismo color y pues los mosqueteros se dieron cuenta que indicaban esos colores xDDDDDD

ººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººº

-una semana después comenzaron las grabaciones…. Sho ardía en celos puesto que rten no se le despegaba a Kyoko llegaban, comían , y se Iván juntos, esto mas que celos, le daba infinita rabia.. puesto Kyoko ahora paraba andando tomada de la mano con Ren – Fuwa-kun podrías por favor venir y ver si esto esta bien? – mas que un drama Ogata decidió hacer una película, así mostraría de comienzo y hasta la fecha lo logrado por el actor, con la única diferencia que en la película abría un romance, cosa que a Sho e encanto pero a Kyoko y Ren no xDDD….

-bien filmaremos la escena donde Sho le pide a Kyoko que se marche a Tokio junto con el… por favor silencio…. 5…4…3..2. ACCION!

-Yuki… por favor vente conmigo a Japón.. sin ti no lograre mi sueño… - sho tomo una de las manos de Kyoko.. y con la otra su rostro, se fue acercando lentamente para darle un beso tierno con el cual todos quedaron estupefactos… mas que todos Ren y Kyoko quedaron paralizados… Ren no quería que esto siguiera así así que estornudo lo mas fuerte que pudo... - ashuuuu! – CORTEN! Que paso todo estaba bien quien estornudo? – no lo se director dijo Ren asiéndose el desentendido…. Y cuando miro al set vio que Sho no soltaba a Kyoko, quien trataba pero mas no podía safarse… todos se pusieron rojos al ver eso… y de repente estaba en el set Ren y de un empujón soltó a su amada… - tal parece que Fuwa-kun no sabe nada de la actuación ^^#, Fuwa-kun ten mas cuidado que cuando el director dice corten .. es corten - y lo miro con una mirada asesina… Sho quería lanzarse a golpearlo . .

-al pasar cerca de un mes grabando, Ren invita a Kyoko a su departamento a cenar… esa acepta con gusto… no sabiendo lo que se le aproximaba u.u!

Como dije anteriormente cada cap. Sera la ficha tecnica de cada personaje ., pues es el turno de Kyoko *-* :

_**Nombre: Kyoko Mogami **__****_

_**Edad: 17 **_

_**Estatura: 1,50 mt. **__****_

_**Caracter: Cuando se enfada (bastante a menudo, todo sea dicho) le rodea un aura que le hace ser temida por todos. Es de carácter alegre y debido al pasado que acarrea a sus hombros, vive todo con mucha intensidad. Es muy ingenua cuando se trata de hadas y seres mágicos (se cree casi cualquier historia), despistada, terca y perfeccionista. **__****_

_**Sus gustos:(algo en especial que le agrade) **__****_

_**Que le disgusta: los vampiros purasangre **__****_

_**Historia: A los 5 años fue abandonada por su madre quien se fue con su amante, dejándola completamente sola. Al ir ella vagando por la ciudad un joven la encuentra y la lleva a vivir con el. Kyoko se sentía en deuda con el por haberle brindado un nuevo hogar, por lo que se ocupaba casi como una esclava de los labores de la gran casa donde solo vivían ella y el joven. Quien resultó ser un vampiro purasangre, pero Kyoko conforme fue creciendo callo bajo los encantos de el, y al cumplir los 17 años el vampiro la convirtió prometiéndole que siempre estarían juntos. **__**  
><strong>__**Pero la verdad es que aquel vampiro no tenia ningún sentimiento hacia ella, solo la utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos y que se ocupara de la casa, y Kyoko al enterarse de esto, en lugar de caer en una triste depresión, suelta una carcajada y descargando todo su odio contra el lo asesina. Debido al gran impacto que causó esto en su vida, lo olvidó por completo, y cree que aun aquel vampiro esta vivo, de quien juro vengarse por haberle arrebatado su vida. **__****_

_**Su sueño: Descubrirse a si misma**_


	3. cap 3 Una noticia inesperada!

**Cap 3. "una noticia inesperada!".**

- Bueno ponte cómoda.- Le dijo Ren al entrar a su casa.- Yo preparare la cena.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Kyoko.- No me molestaría ayudarte.

- ¿Estas insinuando que no se cocinar?- Pregunto, Déjame decirte que se hacerlo y muy bien por cierto.- Continuo abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca.

-después de mucho insistir Kyoko logro su cometido xDD… mientras cenaban Kuon le propuso que se quedar a adormir con el… y esta salto de la sorpresa…co…coo…comooo! Eso no es apropiado Kuon.. estamos comenzando a salir y se vería muy mal, además que dirían tus padres…. – Ren la miro con una mirada matadora y le respondió - realmente crees que lo desaprueben?...

- No me temas Kyoko-chan no te Hare nada que no quieras, iremos a tu ritmo, solo será dormir, traes ropa en la mochila esa y pues temprano te llevo a LME yo también tengo que ir después nos vamos al estudio

-La chica termino aceptando (quien no… si el galán de galanes te pide eso y con esa mirada que solo el sabe dar ufff...).

-Si.., no se preocupe estaré ahí mañana ^^ oyasumi… - Kyoko había avisado que pasaría la noche fuera… y Ren la miraba con ternura…

-Amor esta listo el baño para que tomes una ducha te deje un pijama en el baño, el más pequeño que encontré – Kyoko se puso completamente roja y le dijo…- ni se te ocurra mirar pervertido con un beso corto y tierno entro a la ducha….. Luego fue turno de el.. y mientras Kuon estaba en el baño Kyoko. Se dirigió a la habitación.

- La chica entro a la ya conocida habitación del mayor, la enorme cama estaba impecablemente ordenada como si nadie nunca antes hubiera estado allí, se acerco a ella y empezó a quitar los cojines, solamente un cobertor y las sabanas para después meterse de lleno entre ellas tapándose toda hasta la nariz, era su primera vez en la cama de un hombre, sin contar a Sho pero eran unos niños. Escucho como se abría la puerta al entrar Ren con un pijama Azul con unas franjas negras puesto.

- Quítate eso de encima.- Ren tomo las cobijas y descubrió la nariz que se escondía tras ellas.- Mucho mejor. Kyoko en serio solo vamos a dormir.- El chico se acostó a su lado y se acerco a una muy sonrojada Kyoko, a su cuerpo, a su ser amada.- oyasumi Kyoko-chan.

-oyasumi Kuon.

-Muy temprano en la mañana Kyoko despertó un poco desorientada trato de salir de entre los brazos de Ren pero este la sostenía demasiado fuerte, por mas que trato no pudo y no quería despertarlo, espero unos minutos buscando la manera de salir de allí pero se dio por vencida mejor se quedaba ahí disfrutando de su Ren, dormido parecía un angelito ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era el mismo que cuando lo conoció solo con facciones adultas pero la sensación al estar con él era la exactamente la misma a su lado se sentía amada y protegida… Feliz, se que do observando cada detalle del varonil rostro hasta que por fin el despertador sonó obligando a Ren a apagarlo ella aprovecho para salir corriendo del cuarto a la cocina. Sentía un poco de pena aun, tenia que hacer el desayuno para ir a LME; empezó a revisar las alacenas esperando encontrar algo decente. Se sorprendió al verlas llenas como siempre, él nunca estaba en casa hasta en la noche, y había de todo, pudo visualizar harina además de increíblemente a lado polvo para hornear, definitivamente alguien hacia las compras por él, lo único malo de la elegante cocina era la altura de las cosas que por mas intentaba alcanzar no lo lograba.

-mmm tendremos que remodelar la cocina ^^ - dijo sonriente Ren desde el pasillo.

-Pues no es mi culpa.. tu eres un gigante comparado conmigo jum!

-y tu muy pequeña, jaijaia xDD

-¬¬ pues si lo soy…. Mejor me visto y m voy jum!

-Ren la detuvo con una mano.. la brazo de la cintura y comenzó a darle besos en su mejilla, cuello y acariciando a la joven que no pudo contener un leve gemido…. Re…Ren… detente tenemos que desayunar y partir a LME. – dijo ella arruinando las ganas del actor (xDD wajajajjaja. =P)

-si tienes razón, desayunemos mi Kyoko-chan – algo decepcionado por lo recién ocurrido (caliente!) xD.

/ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-pasaron aproximadamente3 semanas de grabación, todo el mundo muy contento y expectante al ver los resultados, la relación de Kyoko y Sho era mejor que antes (cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Ren, pero no diría nada), y en cuanto a su propia relación Kyoko y Ren cada vez mas se quedaban juntos en el departamento del actor… hasta que en cierto momento la prensa lo descubrió…

/

-_**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, hoy les tenemos un resumen de la vida de 2 personajes de nuestro medio televisivo; ellos son Mogami Kyoko & el apuesto Tsuruga Ren, por favor adelante con el resumen de sus vidad:**_

_**-Tsuruga Ren actor, 21 años, conocido por dramas de excito masivo, comerciales internacionales y blablabla….. y seguía….. igualmente por conocido por entablar relaciones amorosas con estrellas como blablabla….- (muchas mujeres) xDD – y hoy es visto tomado de la mano de la pequeña y prodigiosa actriz Mogami Kyoko!, acá tenemos una de las pocas fotos que les fue tomada llegando al departamento del actor! (una fotografía donde el la tomaba por la cintura a la altura de sus frágiles caderas! La ponía contra la pared y le daba un beso apasionado! Kyaaaaa imaginen)**_

_**.**_

_**-Podremos estar hablando de que Tsuruga-san es un pervertido? Recordemos que la joven actriz es apenas una estudiante de preparatoria con apenas 17 años!, bueno ahora el resumen de Mogami-san!:**_

_**-Mogami Kyoko actriz , 17 años, una promesa muy buena para las pantallas, a trabajado contados dramas y actualmente esta en uno de los roles protagónicos de la película que será lanzada junto al ultimo álbum de Fuwa Sho! Kyaa! , pero, que tienen en relación ambos? Pues ambo vivieron juntos! Una vez llegados a Tokio, se dice que tuvieron una relación amorosa donde fue el quien la dejo a ella, pero será eso completamente cierto, fuentes cercanas a los actores dicen que el joven, atractivo y muy popular cantante ruega a la actriz que le de una segunda oportunidad! Blablabla**_

-Apaga eso Kuon…. – Kyoko estaba realmente molesta,… no sabia como reaccionar, afuera del edificio de Ren estaban miles de periodistas donde iban a ya había una cámara, eso ya la tenia harta.. y mas lo que inventaron ahora – que haremos Kuon U.U están inventando cosas que no son…. Tu carrera y la mía se están desmoronando T^T.

-No te preocupes mi niña… hablare con Yashiro para que programe una entrevista exclusiva para el medio de televisión mas popular donde nos presentaremos a dar nuestra entrevista y desmentir cada cosa dicha en ese programa si… peor no pongas esa cara ^^ - dijo Ren para que su novia estuviera mas tranquila, pero la realidad era que gran parte d todo eso era verdad, como desmentiría por ejemplo que esta con una joven de 17 años? O como desmentirían que en realidad ella vivió con Fuwa… - necesito hablar con Fuwa, la prensa seguramente lo contactara para averiguar si lo que dijeron es verdad o no.

-pero… dudo que el cooperé U.U.

-Si dice que te quiere así como lo grita tendrá que cooperar o su propia carrera se vera afectada….

-si es verdad… vamos =D

-No Kyoko-chan tu te quedas acá así no tendré a muchos periodistas siguiéndome.

-U.U esta bien ve, pero ten cuidado, te amo – y con un dulce beso Kyoko despidió a su amado Kuon.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_valla quien diría que la encontraríamos aquí mismo… querido creo que tu padre nos a estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…- _una mujer de cabello largo, negro y brillante.. facciones finas, pero a la ves muy dura…voz un tanto frágil y fuerte…

_**-si…. Mi padre nos a mentido en esta ocasión, saldré d inmediato a hablar con el… -**_ un hombre engominado xDDD (haber para quienes recuerdan al padre de María-chan! Es el xDDD, así resumo T^T).

/

-Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong….!__

-ya voy! Que este estruendo! Gritaba el rubio con cara de flojera xD (venia recien despertando de su siesta) xD

-Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. !

-que ya abro! – y Sho abrió la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa... encontrar a Reino!

-shock! Que ases en mi departamento espectro de perro!...fuera largo shu shu shu shu….. – decía en tono enojado y ridiculizando al rival xDD

-¬¬… no estoy acá por voluntad propia…. La prensa te perseguirá, y le aras daño a alguien a quien quiero así que vine a decirte que niegues lo que se dijo en la entrevista d ase media hora atrás – dijo Reino muy serio… sin saber que a sus espaldas se encontraba Ren!

-Y tu, para que bienes a pedir eso por alguien que te detesta – la voz de Ren cambio 180º al escuchar lo que e cantante dijo…

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººº

-mmm… ire a hablar con el presidente d esto – Kyoto salio por el subterráneo y la entrada trasera del edificio… hasta que finalmente llego a LME…. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del presidente.. pero en su camino se encontró con maría-chan quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-=O maria-chan que ocurre que pasa con esa carita sonríe sip ^^, haber cuéntame que ocurrió.

-Mi padre vino con su nueva esposa T^T y ella me detesta T^T me alejara de mi padre lo se T^T

-no maria-chan eso no ocurrirá… tranquila – la abraso muy fuerte! Hasta que se calmo - mmm ya se vamos a ver a tu abuelo el seguramente tendrá algo APRA que rías como siempre =D.

-Ok! Vamos…. – al llegar a la puerta de la gran oficina escucharon al padre de maria-chan, reclamándole a Lory….

- ¡No me vengas a culpar ahora de los errores que cometiste en el pasado!- Gritaba enojadísimo Lory, eso si que no se lo esperaba, de la nada su único hijo se presentaba en su oficina reclamándole un millar de cosas.

- ¡Nunca te culpe de nada! Solo te exijo una explicación sabias que estábamos buscándola y tu no nos dijiste nada.

- Esa chica no merece los padres que le tocaron, tu un idiota irresponsable que no demostró nada de interés por ella nunca y tu.- Dijo viendo a la futura Esposa de su hijo.- La abandonaste, ella esta mejor sola. Hasta ahora a sabido valerse por si misma. La destrozaron.

- Los errores pueden corregirse, eso es lo que queremos Sanae y yo, que Kyoko nos acepte de nuevo como sus padres.- Lory vio la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, la pequeña maría veía sorprendida a su padre y Kyoko a su madre. Al ver la expresión de Lory su hijo volteo.- María.- Dijo viendo a su hija para después elevar la mirada.- Kyoko…- La castaña no se movía.

. ahora otra ficha tecnica =D

_**Fuwa Sho:**_

_**Voz: **__**Nobutoshi Kanna**__** (drama CD), **__**Mamoru Miyano**__** (anime)**_

_**Mimado, consentido, caprichoso, egocéntrico y mujeriego. Se constituye como la estrella adolescente del momento. Inicialmente siente un profundo odio hacia Tsuruga Ren, debido a su popularidad, pero luego a sus sentimientos no admitidos (de ambos) a Kyoko.**_

_**Aunque su verdadero nombre es Shoutaro, lo mantiene en secreto porque "taro" significa o esta ecrito como "taparrabos" o algo asi. Al principio no tuvo reparos en engañar a Kyoko, para que viajara con él a Tokio con el único objetivo de usarla como empleada y financiadora de sus múltiples gastos, entre esos el costoso departamento. Cuando ella lo descubre, él reacciona de manera muy cruel.**_

_**Inicialmente cuando se reencuentran no la reconoce, pero poco después descubre que Kyoko es la chica de LME (Love Me), se sorprende al ver su talento y transformación. Durante la historia se pone de manifiesto que tiene más sentimientos hacia ella que los que había pensado, como cuando se pone celoso de imaginarse a Kyoko, preparando el Bento a Tsuruga Ren, o cuando Kyoko empieza a ser acosada por el vocalista de Vie Ghoul, y la defiende como "su mujer", ademas que no soporta verla llorar y se permite ser mas el mismo cerca de ella.**_

_**Se sabe que de pequeño no sabia jugar al bádminton. Al parecer es el unico hijo de una familia bien acomodada, dueños de una posada tradicional, y su madre enseño le a Kyoko la ceremonia del te para que en algun futuro, Kyoko y Sho se casaran. Tal vez por eso tiene la idea de que Kyoko le pertenece.**_

_**En los capítulos de San Valentín, Shou piensa que Kyoko está enamorada de Reino y que están saliendo, por lo que le regala un ramo de flores y un chocolate, con la intención de decir "no me importa que salgas con ese perro", claro que después de aclarado el asunto, cambia de plan y la besa frente a Ren, para recordarles a quien está persiguiendo.**_


	4. cap 4 Padre y Madre

**Cap 4. "¿Padre**** y Madre?"**

-Eres Kyoko… no es así?, soy el padre de María… tenia tantas ganas de al fin conocerte… me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar.. supongo que escucharon no es así? –Dijo Hideaki feliz pero a la vez muy nervioso.

-N… n…. no…. Perdón María-chan recordé algo importante nos vemos después – Kyoko salio desesperadamente llorando sin saber como reaccionar a lo que escucho al abrir esa puerta… como era posible que ese señor fuera su padre… como había ocurrido todo eso… al llegar a la salida del edificio sin darse cuenta choco con el que menos se lo esperaba…

-Tú! Mujer aburrida ten cuidado me arruinaras la ropa.. 7-7 –pero lo que Sho vio fue a una Kyoko destrozada… hundida en llanto como cuando era pequeña…- qu…que… te pasa Kyoko? Ese pelmazo de Tsuruga te hizo algo verdad!

-Cállate estupido Shotaro! No te incumbe nada de lo que me pase alejate de mi T^T

-¬¬ sigues siendo una mujer sin clase ni delicadeza enzima que uno se preocupa por ti y lo tratas a si.

-… esta bien estupido sho no lo repetiré….. mi madre esta aca… y con mi padre u.u

-que! Pero eso es imposible tu padre esta muerto =S, pero que hace aca tu madre?

-quiere ke nos reconciliemos como madre e hija y quere ke tenga contacto con mi padre, mas bien eso creo que desea ., aun asi no quero nada con ninguno de los 2 U.U

-mmm... kaede-san aun tiene cara de presentarte ante ti después de tanto tiempo ._. que mujer mas descarada…

-de verdad que no se que hacer Sho… de verdad que no lo se- en ese minuto su impulso fue el de apoyarse en el pecho del cantante… llorando sin cesar…

-el cantante al ver esa reacción de su amada solo dijo – ya Kyoko todo saldrá bien… dentro de unos días es el aniversario de la muerte del señor mogami no es así! Yo tengo que ir a visitar a mi padres ^^U creo que deben odiarme al no haber ido en tanto tiempo xD – y puso sus brazos a su alrededor, una mano sobre su cabeza ( como cuando se acaricia a los niños) y la otra en sus hombros. – un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a ambos… que no se movían… en ese instante venia entrando Yashiro y Ren!

-0.0 – Yoshiro entro en pánico puesto que Ren aun no miraba asia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kyoko y Shotaro =O – Ren! Grito muy fuerte Yoshiro para que los amigos de la infancia se percataran de la presencia de ambos!

-¿? Que ocurre Yashiro, tal grito asusto a ese bebe de ahí mira como llora ^^U – dijo un ren muy despreocupado pero al ver hacia Yashiro y abrir lso ojos visualizo a su Kyoko en brazos de Shotaro! , ren no pudo disimular su furia y su ferbiente sonriza se le desvanesio… y se dirijio muy enfadado a ambos… - valla Fuwa no pense que ya avias conseguido d MI Kyoko te perdonara te felicito… claro que demostrarse esta forma d afecto es algo muy comprometedor.. mas después de nuestra entrevista no te parece Kyoko? ^^#-

-0.0 –ahí recién se dio cuenta Kyoko de la posición en la que se encontraba con el cantante.. que de un empujón tiro al piso – Ren … yo.. te puedo explicar – lloraba…. Lloraba mucho por todo lo que había pasado.. pero mas ahora que su ren la miraba con odio y desprecio.

-que ases tonta! Me golpe fuerte ¬¬! – dijo Shotaro sobando su cabeza

-^^# , Fuwa cállate… -ya Ren a esas alturas perdió la compostura… ( quien no lo aria puesto que todos veían la escena… y peor aun… un periodista tomo varias fotos…) - Kyoko nos vamos apúrate…- dijo Ren sin el menor tacto…

-Ren… yoo….

-que no me escuchaste Mogami Kyoko? No te pregunto si quieres venir o no, te lo estoy ordenando…

-todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertas con las palabra del actor…. Incluso la misma Kyoko no podía creer que su amado Ren fuera así… no lograba entender…

-olle Tsuruga no es forma de tratar a la disque mujer que amas asi o crees que es lo correcto? – dijo Sho en un tono desafiante ¬¬

-no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia en primer lugar… segundo… esto lo provocaste tu no soportare mas que te el acerques de esa manera… jugaste con ella la desechaste y ahora pretendes conquistarla nuevamente…. Como aquel beso durante la grabación de dark moon, no l aceptaré mas así que Fuwa Shotaro! Te prohíbo que te le acerqué de esta manea nuevamente a Kyoko… es mi novia y no aguatare que me faltes el respeto te queda claro? O es mucho para tu cerebro? – dijo Ren de una manera muy despectiva (como lo harían Sho o reino, en muchas oportunidades pasadas) xDDD

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-una vez en el auto nadie decía nada… Yashiro estaba como alma en pena xD al ver que ren no cambiaba su cara… hasta que finalmente se decidió y le hablo a Kyoko, haber si de esa manera lograba apaciguar la furia d su amigo.

-y dime Kyoko-chanme sorprendio mucho verte llorando… es muy raro verte llorar de esa manera algo currio?

-la mirada que mata a distancia se clavo en el pobre manager ( Ren obiamanete le decia con la mirada CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE) xDDD

-humm…. Bueno la verdad esque hoy me entere de algo realmente dolorozo… y pues choque por accidente con Shotaro, quien me insistio en que le dijera el porque lloraba asi – dijo Kyoko mirando a Ren con cara d cachorrito miedoso xDD

-y acaso el decirle que te ocurría daba el pase para que te le lanzarás a sus brazos? – le dijo Ren mirando hacia el frente sin expresiones algunas…

-no ren te equivocas, yo n lo hize con la intencion en la que estas pensando… yo solo…

-Y cual se supone que es esa razon que pienso?

-yo… solo digo que tu forma de actuar frente a.. est…

-no Kyoko, tu eres mi novia… vivimos prácticamente juntos…eso es lo que quiero en realidad, después de esa escena donde sacaron hasta fotografías tuyas con ese invesil como crees que que daremos parados? Piensas que serán muy buenas las criticas? Piensa un poco Kyoko… uff

-estas siendo muy cruel Ren… no te detienes siquiera a preguntar que ocurrió con mas detalles… o el porque estaba así.

-ahora quieres que enzima de todo pregunte los detalles – Ren detuvo el auto de golpe.. si no hubiera sido por que todos llevaban sus cinturones uff – dime Kyoko aun lo quieres verdad, por eso acudiste a el antes d llamarme a mi – ren puso sus manos en el volante (como cuando uno se recuesta sobre el) xD… dime la verdad kyoko aun lo quieres… - la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos ya no podía soportar mas esa incertidumbre de saber que sentia realmente ella por Fuwa.

-cri cri cri….- Los únicos en el automóvil eran ren y Yashiro… - amm Ren te informo que Kyoko se bajo apenas detuviste el auto ^^U

-y porque no me lo dijiste en ese minuto! – Ren iba a bajarse también cuando vio lo que jamás imagino ver… la limosina del jefe!

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-que Paza jefe, no estoy de humor tengo k ir a buscar a kyoko...

-pues es de ella es de quien quiero hablar… me informaron del penoso suceso en la entrada de LME, dime ren así es como piensas amar a Kyoko-chan?.

-jefe…. Mi actuad se salio d control… no tengo escusa.. pero al verla siendo abrasada por Fuwa, mis celos que permanecían amarrados a mi corazón desde que me di cuenta que la amaba… que no soportaba el hecho de que en algún futuro Fuwa pudiera obtener su perdón y entrar nuevamente en su corazón… el miedo de perderla a manos d el … me hicieron perder mi compostura… - ren se encontraba realmente avergonzado de todo el escándalo que el inició…

-Jjjjjmmm.. mas te vale Ren comportarte como un buen adulto que ama y respetara a mi nieta – dijo Takarada

-que has dicho jefe? 0.0 – Ren abrió los ojos a mas no poder con lo que escuchaba del presidente…

-como lo olles Ren ya no ahí caso seguir ocultandolo.. lo e sabido desde ase ya mucho tiempo… solo que no dije nada por el propi bien de Kyoko… no queria que sus irresponsables padres la encontraran… pero todo eso ya no importa Kyoko ase algunas horas ya se entero de todo y salio de la oficina… Hideaki se quedo hablando con Maria-chan pero no podré evitar que se acerqué a Kyoko, es su padre de todas formas… los errores que cometio esa mujer no se los puedo reprochar a el puesto el no sabia anda de lo que ella hizo con su propia hija uff

-_**no puede ser….. este motivo por el cual lloraba kyoko…soy un idiotaa porque me sege con msi celos porquee kami-sama no me la arrevates con este error que cometi onegai! **_- Pensaba ren con un remordimiento interior que lo estaba matando

-ocurre algo ren? –le dijo Takarada con esa tipica cara de chibi xDD

-solo pensaba que por mis estupideces podría perder a la única mujer que amo desde mi niñez u.u

-pues búscala y hablen… ya e encargué del reportero y de las fotografías…pero tendrán que ir tu…Kyoko…y Fuwa a una entrevista en exclusiva mañana a un programa de espectáculo, nada garantiza que ese reportero aya entregado todas las fotografías….

-de acuerdo jefe… nos vemos y gracias por informarme de lo ocurrido… - Ren se alejo en busca d su amada…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-porque Ren es así conmigo... no e eh dado motivos para que se comporte así – Kyoko no dejaba de cuestionarse las cosas que pasaron…

-Mmm… sin pedirlo llegaste a mi Kyoko (L) – una voz espeluznante le dijo a Kyoko en su espalda…

-pe..pero.. que hace un perro aca… bueno los perros de la calle andan en ella… debí imaginar algo asi

- =) porque siempre me llamas así te pone feliz? O te gusta mas hacerlo de ese modo gatita… - se acercó Reino y al momento de intentar robarle el beso Ren y su aura asesina lo frenaron…

-Dime Reino… no sabes respetar a una mujer? O deseas tanto que te lo haga entender – le dijo Ren con una mirada tipo Caín xDD

-Kjjj… sabes algo Tsuruga Ren deberías informarle a Kyoko sobre tu oscuro pasado… o debería hacerlo yo ^^ - reino se percato que el aura de Ren se hacia aun mas oscura y decidió retroceder, peor no sin antes decir una frase ultima –

Kyoko porque no le preguntas a tu amado novio por que cambio su apariencia y se vino a Japón ^^ … nos vemos gatita… se que vendrás a mi nuevamente y podremos hablar con facilidad… adiós Tsuruga Ren –sama ..

-Eeehhh, Ren que quiso decir con todo eso ese perro del infierno?

-….. nada olvídalo… volvamos al auto ya ase mucho frío para que estés solo con esa ropa y nada de abrigo…

-¿?

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Ren no estés así... si no quieres decir de que se trata lo que dijo ese V.G. no importa esperare hasta que lo hagas por voluntad propia sabes que te amo y no te presionare ^^

-….

- ^^U y Yashiro-san?

-Dijo que tomaría un taxi después de todo – dijo un aun molesto Ren..(si se ke se estan diciendo en este cap…. Vive enojado o ke xDDD ) – Kyoko porque no me dices porque llorabas ase algunas horas atrás?

-0.0… - Kyoko no sabia como expresar lo vivido… - veras… mi madre apareció nuevamente…. Y no solo es .. Apareció…con… con.. T^T con mi verdadero padre T_T – nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-mmm comprendo pero acaso no es eso bueno… tendrás una familia cerca como tanto quisiste…

-NOOOO…. Eso jamás…. Yo…yo… yo no los quiero cerca especialmente a esa mujer…. Que no solo me engaño a mi... Seguramente de igual manera lo hizo con mi padre Mogami T^T la odio Ren… la odiooooo…


	5. cap 5 el primer encuentro

**Cap. 5:**** "El primer encuentro (L)" **

-ya calma Kyoko… llegamos, y… 0.0 – Ren bajo del automóvil con la mayor rapidez y se dirigió a Fuwa =O – que crees que haces aca Fuwa como sabes donde vivo… ¬¬

-Mmmm no es asunto tuyo el que yo lo sepa o no… vengo a hablar con Kyoko – y dirigió la mirada hacia la joven que se veía muy perturbada…

-que… que ases acá Shotaro…. –Kyoko no podía ser del todo desagradable.. puesto se dio cuenta que Sho le fue de gran apoyo ese día… ante todo su odio estaba su educación así fue que respondió calmadamente.

-Podemos hablar a solas, este tipo me pone enfermo… y lo que tengo que decirte es algo que sol te concierne a ti no a el ¬¬…

-que… que crees que dejare a Kyoko a tu merced, donde le dirás quizás que cosa ¬¬ - (imagínense a Ren celoso xDD)

-Ren por favor cálmate… Shotaro será breve no es así ¬¬

-… de acuerdo te espero en el ascensor.. se breve Fuwa Kyoko y yo debemos descansar mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ^^

-¬¬ tienen el mismo itinerario que yo ¬¬ y comienza a las 11 ¬¬ - bastardo que crees que no se que la quieres tenerla en tu cama, se decía Sho mordiéndose los labios.

-….

-…

-Bueno que ocurre dijiste que era importante o escuche mal…

-mi madre desea verte…

-¿? Y eso tan repentino ocurrio algo? – Kyoko comenzó a ver el rostro de su amigo de la infancia y vio que derramo unas lagrimas…- pe…pero que ocurre.. por que lloras Sho que ocurre con tu madre T-T

-tiene un tumor en su ceno derecho… será operada mañana durante la tarde… y quere vernos y hablar con nosotros antes de su peracion… - en ese momento se lanso a Kyoko y la abrazo con gran fuerza – cuando nos separamos shouko me llamo a mi celular diciendo que tenia muchas llamas de mi padre fue cuando le llame y me lo dijo T^T

-esta escena la vio desde lejos Ren… quien ardía de celos, cuando Kyoko lo abrazo se sorprendió… dio media vuelta entro al ascensor y se dirigió a su departamento…

-¿Por qué no le rompió la cara? Se lo merecía, eso y mas, pero su cerebro no reacciono como lo habría hecho normalmente, estaba conmocionado y asustado, temía a horrores el perder a la única mujer que verdaderamente ha amado en su vida. Tomo una botella de Whisky y se sentó en el suelo.

-Después de que bebes un par de copas tu cerebro maquina más rápido ¿Por qué Kyoko abrazar de esa manera a Shotaro? Si lo odia, era mas que obvio que el había dicho algo para que ella reaccionara de esa forma…

-su Kyoko no siente nada por Sho, ya no o al menos eso quiere pensar, que es suya y de nadie mas. Y si bien estaña muerto de enojo no tenia por que haber dejado a su novia sola con ese degenerado, ahora no sabia si ella aun permanesia abajo… o Sho la había llevado de ahí

-¡Ren!- Escucho que gritaban atreves de la puerta, su princesa.- ¡Ren! ¡Ábreme!- Pidió.- ¡Por favor, te juro que no ahí nada entre el imbécil de Shotaro y yo!- El actor se acerco a la puerta.-¡Si acepte el abrazo que Shotaro me dio fue solo por que él se sentia destrosado!- Su voz se corto, claramente estaba llorando.- ¡Su madre… su madre sera operada y eso lo tiene destrosado, ella me crio por eso yo reaccione como él!¡Por favor abréveme! ¡Te lo pido! - Kyoko se dejo caer al suelo y se recargo en la puerta.- Te amo.- Ahora era Ren el que lloraba, no sabia ni porque pero sus mejillitas estaban húmedas y derramaban lagrimas sin cesar. Se levanto del suelo y lentamente abrió la puerta.

-Yo también te amo Kyoko.- Le dijo levantándola del suelo para besar sus labios, fue un tierno gesto que ambos gozaron al máximo.

-Te amo, Ren te lo juro, mas que a nadie eres al único que he querido desde siempre.

-Tenia miedo Kyoko perdóname, tengo miedo de que Fuwa te gane de nuevo y te aleje de mi lado.

-Eso no pasara, tu eres con el único con el que todo mi cuerpo se vuelve loco, nunca me había sentido así.- Ren no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. Poniendo cuidado con los muebles en su camino dirigió a su bella amada a la habitación.

-El actor besó el cuello de su novia y lentamente fue subiendo hasta su oído... le mordió la oreja y le dijo despacito:

- Quiero hacerte mía…

- Hazlo mi amor… Por favor - Contesto besándole la mejilla.

-Recibiendo su añorada respuesta

-No mas que yo.- Ren no soportaba mas, necesitaba estar en contacto con la tersa y blanca piel, como al mas precioso y frágil objeto comenzó a deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amada sin dejar de recorrer tersa piel con un sin fin de caricias, Kyoko no quedando atrás quito el cinturón y con ayuda de Ren los pantalones. Fue bajando por su cuello, sus senos; chupó y lamió como si se tratara de un dulce. Continuó con su abdomen, introduciendo sus manos y retirándole las braguas rosadas que tapaban su lugar mas intimo; haciendo que la castaña temblara por lo que la hacía sentir.

-Kyoko, también comenzó a dar de sus caricias hacia él, beso su pecho, acaricio y rasguño suavemente su espalda, hasta que finalmente sus manos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban las únicas dos piezas que faltaba para que Ren estuviera completamente desnudo, de un solo movimiento y con la ayuda de de él, ambas prendas fueron quitadas de su escultural cuerpo, Kyoko se sonrojo al ver la masculinidad de su novio totalmente erecta **(¬¬ no se fijen en esto es mas vergonzoso para mi escribir estas cosas u.u)**, mientras que este al mirar su reacción le sonrió y tomando una de sus manos se las llevo a su labios depositando un par de besos que después fue guiada hasta el miembro del joven, haciendo que la castaña se lo acariciara, ella acepto, con los ojos cerrados **(de adondeeeeee es ams pervertida Kyoko jum)**, empezó con unos movimientos torpes hasta que halló la manera de cómo hacerlo correctamente, lo rozo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, haciendo que el galanaso! gimiera de placer diciendo una y mil veces el nombre de ella. **( =OOOOO ) xDD**

-¡Oh... Kyoko-chan mi amor, no te detengas, sigue mi así, sigue! **(pregunta a cuantas no les a pasado eso ¬¬ )**

-Mientras que él se encontraba saboreando lo que su boca hacia, lamiendo y dándole pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la actriz hasta ponerlos totalmente enrojecidos, acariciaba cada rincón de la chica, grabando en su memoria cada detalle, cada poro de ella, impregnándose del aroma frutal que su cuerpo, que siempre emanaba, la castaña sentía lo mismo, el olor de su colonia la volvía loca, besaba su cuello, rozaba los brazos del actor, admiraba lo fuerte que era su pecho, su espalda, su mano continuaba entretenida masajeando el miembro del actor.

-Ren se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron mirándo fijamente a los ojos, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes de deseo, respiraban agitadamente, un silencio se contemplo en ese momento, hasta que el chico de ojos oscuros con voz ronca y dándole su mejor sonrisa le pregunto:

-Kyoko-chan... ¿Quieres que continué?, porque sino este sería un buen momento ya que Después no podré detenerme.

-Kyoko se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, con su mano le retiro un mechón de la frente al joven, quien todavía se encontraba encima de ella, besándole sus mejillas haciéndolo estremecer y con voz seductora muy cerca de su oreja le contesto:

-Como te dije antes Kuon olvidadizo...- Le acaricia la mejilla.- Quiero ser tu mujer, quiero que me enseñes a amarte como te mereces...

-La joven desvió su mirada de la del chico y con un dejo de tristeza le pregunto: - ¿Oh es que acaso tu no quieres, Kuon... no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti? Porque se que no he sido la única y de seguro que no la mejor.

-Ren amaba que lo llamará por su nombre.

-El actor la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que hacia su hombro con su cuello, le tomo le barbilla para que ella volviera a encontrarse con su rostro, besándole su frente, para después recargar la suya con la de la ella quedando a la par en su mirada le contesto:

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa que existe, te amo desde que éramos un par de niños, tu eres el aire que respiro, eres mi razón de vivir, tu me devolviste la alegría que se quedo en Kioto, la ultima vez que nos vimos, las ganas de sonreír, por eso no quiero que digas que no eres lo suficientemente mujer para mi, si soy yo el que no te merece, TE AMO MI Kyoko hermosa, con todo el corazón.

-Kyoko con lágrimas lo abrazo fuertemente apretando sus senos con el pecho de este, lo que hizo encender nuevamente la pasión de Ren.

-Tu también me devolviste todo Kuon, mis ganas de amar, mis sentimientos, todo, contigo puedo llorar con sinceridad y sonreír, todo lo que Sho me robo lo haz regresado con creses, yo también te amo Kuon mas de lo que te imaginas.

_no nombres a ese idiota amor mio – y continuo con lo que decia.

-Creo que debemos continuar... – Le dijo un tanto sonrojado. - Si te lastimo dímelo ¿sip?

-La Castaña con una amplia sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y le contesto: -¿Cómo puedes pensar que me harías daño?, pero esta bien... lo diré.

-Y continuaron con su demostración de amor, entre besos y caricias, Ren dejo de besarla en la boca, para ir bajando por su cuello, dejando besos leves pero húmedos por todos los lugares en los cuales sus besos pasaron. Siguió hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual cogió con los dientes y empezó a mordisquearlo para después succionarlo con ansia causándole un poco de dolor. Se deslizo hacia el otro pezón para brindar las mismas sensaciones.

-Cuando estuvo satisfecho, siguió bajando y plantando besos en su vientre virgen y pasando la lengua, llegando a su destino, una zona que necesitaba de sus atenciones con urgencia. **(=$)**

-El actor se puso de rodillas frente a la chica, dejándo una hermosa vista, Kyoko se inclino así atrás, hasta que el joven después de acariciarle incitar la intimidad de su novia, percato que ya se encontraba lista para recibir puesto estaba mas que húmeda, separo sus delgadas piernas y tomando su miembro con la mano, lo dirigió a la húmeda cavidad y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla.

-Kyoko al sentir su intromisión soltó un gemido de dolor que sorprendió y preocupo a Ren y mas cuando vio que por el rostro de su amada asomaban un par de lagrimas, se acerco a su rostro, mientras mas se aproximaba mas la penetraba y esto solo hacia que aumentara el dolor de ella, hasta que naturalmente su miembro rompió la barrera en su interior denotando su virginidad, permaneció quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento al notar el sangrado normal de la primera vez, observando el rostro de dolor que tenia su novia, se maldijo a si mismo por el daño que le estaba haciendo, si fuera por él Kyoko no derramaría en su vida una sola lagrima pero era normal siempre duele la primera vez. Siguió divagando hasta que con un tono nostálgico y culpa le dijo:

-Perdóname mi amor, no era mi intención lastimarte, se que duele Kyoko... Solo relájate, veraz que pronto pasara

-Duele Kuon, duele mucho.- Le dijo Kyoko llorando levemente.

-Tranquila mi amor... Mira empezare a moverme despacio, es cuestión de que te acostumbres, solo mantén tu mirada fija en la mía. ¿Esta bien?- La chica siguió la indicación viendo las brillantes orbes del actor.

-Así, mi amor... Empezare a moverme ¿si?

-Kyoko asintió mientras Ren empezó con un delicado movimiento de caderas.

-Así, eres tan hermosa mi vida, sentirme dentro de ti es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Lo juro.

-Ren seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, entre mas sentía que Kyoko se acostumbraba a el, aumentaba mas la velocidad en sus movimientos; Kyoko por su parte solo se limitaba a estrujar las sabanas, se mordía su labio inferior mientras sentía dolor, hasta que fue cambiado por placer, se aferro a su espalda, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo, con forme mas se adentraba en ella, la amada le enterraba las uñas haciéndolo gemir de placer, las caricias terminaban en su cadera las cuales la tomo con sus piernas enredándose en ella para hacer la penetración mas profunda.

-Ambos amantes con los cuerpos sudorosos, jadeaban, gimian de el enorme placer que sentían, se besaban en todo el rostro, la actriz dejo la espalda del actor para enredar sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera, despeinándolo, mientras que Ren abandonaba el rostro de la muchacha para besarle el cuello haciendo que ella dijera una y mil veces su nombre, esto solo encendía mas la llama del joven actor que aumentaba considerablemente sus embestidas y movimientos.

-Pareciera que los dos pensaban lo mismo, mientras que se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban ambos recordaban los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron en aquel hermoso claro siendo apenas un par de niños, su odio al reencontrarse, ensayos en el departamento del mayor, cuando él durmió sobre sus piernas dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta el momento en el que le declaro su amor.

-Entre bellos y sublimes recuerdos ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella mientras se venía, entre palabras entrecortadas dijo su nombre tres veces. Ren termino dentro de ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Con respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos empapados de calor que emanaban por su recién finalizada entrega, se miraban a los ojos, a la par se reflejaban uno al otro hasta que Ren fue el primero en hablar:

-Amor... ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto, con la respiración agitada.

-Kyoko todavía no se reponía, todo fue nuevo para ella, la primera vez que sentía esa pasión por alguien y la primera vez en que tomaban su cuerpo de esa manera, con susurros respondió: - Sí mi amor... estoy bien, estoy feliz Kuon… mi Kuon, te amo... ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.- Dijo frotando su cuerpo, el actor estaba sudando frio.

-Un poco más calmado le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y respondió: - No te preocupes me repondré

-El actor salió de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras que Kyoko le retiraba de la frente sudorosa los mechones rebeldes que le cubrían sus bellos ojos. Dándole un beso mas, Ren descanso su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras que una mano descansaba en uno de sus senos; la castaña le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba pequeños besos, al mismo tiempo el joven con los ojos entrecerrados lanzo unos últimos suspiros diciéndole que la amaba… cuando poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo a ambos, quedándose dormidos abrazados uno al otro…


	6. cap 6 Y el telón cae!

**Cap. 6: ****"Y el telón cae!"**

-Haci pasaron las horas, llegan el momento en que Kyoko y Sho irían a Kioto a ver a al madre de Sho.. Esto no fue muy del agrado de Ren pero el entendió… accedió y confiaba en ella. Ya no tenia miedo alguno Kyoko era d el solo d el en cuerpo y alma.

-pasaron los días y Sho le dijo a Kyoko que su madre se recuperaba con gran avance… le agradecía a dios no habérsela llevado en a operación… le agradecía a Kyoko el Haver accedido en ir junto a él, y termino comprendiendo que ya no podía seguir de esa manera… Sho por fin había comprendido que el amor que Kyoko tenia hacia Ren era mas grande de lo que le tubo alguna ves.

-Kyoko me gustaría agradecerte por todos los años que me quisiste… que me amaste en silencio y yo no pude … no, yo no quise tomarlo encuenta… no quiero que me sigas odiando solo quiero que tengamos esa hermosa relación de hermanos… quiero desearte toda la felicidad del mundo con la persona que escogiste.. Aunque ese idiota d Tsuruga no me cae bien peor tu lo escogiste -.-U.. Solo eso deseaba decirte – con una reverencia, Sho se fue alejando de su aun amada Kyoko.

-_Gracias Sho.. yo igual te quiero como un hermano al fin lo comprendo, que después d todo nunca te odie… solo mesenti muy herida… pero estas palabras se que son de corazón así es como kamisama te mandara a la persona que esta deparada para ti en algún momento solo espera y veras =D._

-¿? Que te dijo Fuwa? – parecía que iba a llorar xD

-solo me agradecía y pedía perdón – le respondió Kyoko a Ren sin mirarlo puesto comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Bien chicos chicas este será el ultimo día de grabación todo esta listo para que los hermanos vean morir a su amada? Ren-san Sho-kun están listos? Bien y …. 3 2 1 ACCION!

-_Kyoko (Minato): por favor detente… no hagas esto nuevamente T^T_

_-actor 1: jajajja niña insolente crees que alguien como tu podrá ayudar a estos 2! Mocosa insensata… observa y ve como mueren uno a una jajajjajaj_

_-Ren (Kozuke): Kurono despierta Minato esta acá, podemos soltarnos ahora, apúrate y despierta!_

_-Sho (Kurono): …. Qu …que dices donde!_

_-Kozuke: -.-U si gritas nos descubrirán ya suéltate a la cuenta d 3… 1…. 2… 3!_

_-actor 2: bastante patético… los hijos de Nobunaga morirán igual que su estupido padre!_

_-Kozuke: mierd… nos descubrieron corre! Kurono saca a Minato de acá! Rápido no podré con el muchoo tiempo_

_-Kurono: hermano! T-T lo are!_

_-actor 1: que significa esto…. Muere! Crash! (un disparo ensordecedor dejo a todos inmóviles mientras uno de ellos veía y comenzaba a gritar!)_

_-Kurono: NOOooooo! Minatoooo ( se aserco a ella, donde un charco de sangre comenzaba a notarse), porque T-T esa bala era para mi porque lo hisiste tontaaa! No nos dejes porfavor! …_

_-Kozuke al escuchar el grito de su hermanos supo que algo horrible ocurrio… dejame pasar idiota! En un arranque de ira… tomo al agresor (actor2) y disparo su arma! Este callo al suelo muerto! _

_Kozuke corrio lo mas rapid a dodne se encontraban ambos (Kurono y Minato) y vio lo que no queria…_

_-Kozuke: tu maldito! Te mataree! ….( comenzo a lansar disparon sin darle al individuo, termino vaciando el arma, no quedaba balas en ella y una mirada palida se le formo) _

_-actor 1:wajajaja es mi turno ahoraaa! Mueran todos (apuntaba a un galon d gas detrás de ellos)_

_-actor3 y 4: eso crees tu… __**estas arrestad por narco trafico, labado de dinero, trata d niñas y asesinato en 1º grdo . **__estas completamente rodeado tira tu arma ¡!_

_-Kozuke: Minato resiste te llevaremos al hospital porfavor resiste!_

_-Minato: chi..chicos! estan bien ..cof cof!... deben cuidarse… deben… deb… ( y se desmayo)_

_Una ves llegaron al hospital la gravedad de minato era notoria.. entro a cirugia… después d una hora salio el medico diciendo.._

_-medico: lo lamento jóvenes hicimos lo posible para salvarlas… pero era mucha la sangre que perdió.. si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes tal vez al menos habría salvado a la joven…. Lo lamento…._

_-Kurono: ke esta diciendo! Como k a ambas de que habla!_

_-medico: q..que? a caso ninguno de ustedes es el padre del bebe que llevava en su vientre? Donde dio la bala? Tenía 2 meses!_

_Kozuke y kurono quedaron petrificados con lo escuchado.. solo kozuke fue con kien tubo relaciones! Ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar! _

-Y ¡! CORTEN! Biennn chicos esa expresión de ustedes fue excelente!

-¬¬ nadie mencionó un bebe en la cinta mucho menos que Kyoko moriría –diji un muy molesto Sho!

-Ren? Estas ahí?- le dijo Yashiro

-perdon…. Solo que por un momento me parecio escuchar todo eso tan real…

-actuaron muy bien ambos – entro Kyoko gritando! – eh? Porque me miran así :S

-por nada mujer sin sentido común – se dio vuelta Sho con cara de llorón

-¬¬ tu lo sabias vdd todo lo que filmaríamos hoy ¬_¬ y no dijiste nada – Ren igual se dio vuelta quedando de frente bueno casi d frente a Sho con la misma expresión…..


End file.
